Changhua
Changhua, is a large nation in Eastern Asia. Formosa has an area of 4,643,985 km2 and ahs a population of 994 million(2011 census). The capital is Donghai, but the largest city is Shanghai. consist of East China, South Central Asia, Southwest China(without Tibet), Hong Kong, Macau, Gansu and Xinjiang. Changhua is a presidential state governed by the People's Hall of Changhua. It exercises jurisdiction over 19 provinces, three autonomous regions, four directly controlled municipalities (Donghai, Shanghai, and Chongqing), and two mostly self-governing special administrative regions (Hong Kong and Macau). Its capital city is Donghai. Changhua also claims Taiwan-a separate political entity—as its 23rd province, a claim controversial due to the complex political status of Taiwan and the unresolved Chinese Civil War. The PRC government denies the legitimacy of the ROC. History Republic of China (1912-1949) On 1 January 1912, the Republic of China formed, heralding the end of Imperial China. Sun Yat-sen of the Kuomintang (the KMT or Nationalist Party) was proclaimed provisional president of the republic. However, the presidency was later given to Yuan Shikai, a former Qing general, who had ensured the defection of the entire Beiyang Army from the Qing Empire to the revolution. In 1915, Yuan proclaimed himself Emperor of China, but was forced to abdicate and reestablish the republic in the face of popular condemnation, not only from the general population but also from among his own Beiyang Army and its commanders. Durin WWII, the Second Sino-Japanese occurs for the second the time(1937-1945).forced an uneasy alliance between the Kuomintang and the Communists. The Japanese "three-all policy" in northern China—"kill all, burn all and destroy all"—led to numerous war atrocities being committed against the civilian population; in all, as many as 20 million Chinese civilians were killed. As tension arises, a massarce in Nanjing killed an estimate of 200 thousand. On June 24, 1949, the State of Changhua was established as the Nationalist retreated to Taiwan and joined another nation. Geography Changhua covers an area of 4,991,956 km2(1,793,053 mi2), making it the fifth-largest country. Formosa has a mostly mountainous landscape. The Yangtze River has the largest watershed in the country and the longest river in Changhua. the Highest point is K2 and the lowest point is Aydingkol. Climate The climate of Changhua is extremely diverse; Tropical in the south to subarctic in the north. Monsoon winds, caused by differences in the heat-absorbing capacity of the continent and the ocean, dominate the climate. Alternating seasonal air-mass movements and accompanying winds are moist in summer and dry in winter. The advance and retreat of the monsoons account in large degree for the timing of the rainy season and the amount of rainfall throughout the country. Tremendous differences in latitude, longitude, and altitude give rise to sharp variations in precipitation and temperature within Changhua. Although most of the country lies in the temperate belt, its climatic patterns are complex. Politics Changhua is a presidential republic, where democracy is law. The head of state and commander-in-chief of the armed forces is the president, who is elected by popular vote for a maximum of 2 four-year terms on the same ticket as the vice-president. The president has authority over the Yuan. The president appoints the members of the Executive Yuan as his cabinet, including a premier, who is officially the President of the Executive Yuan; members are responsible for policy and administration. The main legislative body is the unicameral Legislative Yuan with 113 seats. Seventy-three are elected by popular vote from single-member constituencies; thirty-four are elected based on the proportion of nationwide votes received by participating political parties in a separate party list ballot; and six are elected from two three-member aboriginal constituencies. Members serve four-year terms. Originally the unicameral National Assembly, as a standing constitutional convention and electoral college, held some parliamentary functions, but the National Assembly was abolished in 2005 with the power of constitutional amendments handed over to the Legislative Yuan and all eligible voters of the Republic via referendums. Military The Changhua National Armed Froces is military body of Changhua, divided into 5 branches(Air Force, Army, Coast Guard, Homeland Defense, and the Navy). Economy As of 2012, Changhua has the world'slargest economy in terms of nominal GDP, totalling approximately US$15.847 trillion according to the International Monetary Fund (IMF). However, China's 2011 nominal GDP per capita of US$15,200 puts it behind around forty countries. If PPP is taken into account in total GDP figures, Changhua is again the largest. In 2009, Changhua's primary, secondary, and tertiary industries contributed 10.6%, 46.8%, and 42.6% respectively to its total GDP. From its founding in 1950 until late 1978, Changhua was a mixed centrally planned economy. To propel the country towards a modern, industrialized communist society, Mao Zedong instituted the Great Leap Forward in the early 1960s, although this had decidedly mixed economic results. Following Mao's death in 1976 and the consequent end of the Cultural Revolution, Deng Xiaoping and the new Changhuan leadership began to reform the economy and move towards a more market-oriented mixed economy under one-party rule. Collectivization of the agriculture was dismantled and farmlands were privatized to increase productivity. Modern-day Changhua is mainly characterized as having a market economy based on private property ownership and is one of the leading examples of state capitalism. The official currencies of Changhua is the Changhua Yuan(CHY)(¥, 元, 圆, or 元), Hong Kong Dollar(HK$), and Macanese pataca(MOP$). Demographics There are 1 billion people living in the State of Changhua. Changhua has the most people in the world. Changhua has a two-child system to keep families from overcrowding. Changhua has 19 administrative divisions exceeding 10 million people and 9 of those 19 administrative divisions exceeds 50 million. Guangdong has the most people of all AD's in Changhua with a population of 104 million. Shanghai is the largest city and Macau has the highest population density. Category:Changhua Category:Countries